Trapped
by copperdragon 2
Summary: The Doctor and Clara find themselves in a world of blocks, weird creatures, monsters, gamers, and a figure that has remained in the shadows for many years…until now. (Rated T just in case, I don't own DW or minecraft, sadly) Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just going to be a long shot! Please read, review, and enjoy! Let me know if you want this series to go on.**

"So Doctor, where are we off to now?" Clara said walking around the Tardis console while the busy time lord was pushing buttons and pulling levers setting the coordinates for the next adventure.

"There's a festival on a distant planet called Atier. Never been, heard it's fantastic with singing and dancing and a coliseum with giant dogs that the people ride." The Doctor said with glee, flailing his hands around as he pulled the final lever to take off. The Tardis groaned in protest as she took off throwing the two travelers around. Clara clung to one of the railings for dear life as the Doctor frantically tried to reset the directions but found that useless as he was soon tossed across the other side of the room.

"Doctor! What's going on?" Clara shouted above the alarms and noises.

"I don't know! The Tardis is being pulled off course, just hang on!" The Doctor shouted back as he tried to make his way to the console again.

After a couple more seconds of franticness and being thrown around painfully, the Tardis shook one last bit and stopped, the lights slowly dimming and going out.

"No no no no NO!" The Doctor shouted in clear frustration as it became darker, "Don't do this now. Come on!"

"What's wrong? Where've we landed?" Clara said wearily as she gingerly tested her throbbing shoulder and stood up.

"The Tardis was pulled deliberately off course and has shut herself down. Whoever pulled her off has lots of power." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, looking at Clara with genuine concern on his face.

"Can we at least check where we are?" Clara said making her way to to the door.

"The systems are all down so there's no other choice." The Doctor pushed more buttons and gadgets on the console in one last attempt to get _something_ running. Defeated, he walked towards the door and put his hand on it, preparing for the worst. "You ready?" He asked. Clara nodded slightly and without another moment of hesitation he opened the door to find grassland that stretched out before them, dotted with flowers and a forest sitting on the edges. But that wasn't what caught their attention.

"It's blocks." Clara said in confusion.

The Doctor jumped out of the Tardis and began to inspect the area with his screwdriver.

"Oh my gosh Doctor! What's happened to you?" Clara stepped out of the Tardis to see her friend composed of some sort of a rectangular form, "Oh my gosh, what's happened to _me_?" She said in shock as she noticed the block form of herself. The Doctor looked down for a moment, "Ah! Well, that is weird. Sort of that pleasant weird you get like you're not entirely sure how to feel about it." He skimmed over the readings on his sonic and wore a mixed expression of worry, delight, and bewilderment.

"What is it…?" Clara said as she 'walked' over to the Doctor, who was still gaping at the readings.

"It can't be…" He hit the sonic against his palm and read the readings again, "impossible…"

"What is it Doctor?" Clara said in anxiety.

"Okay, Clara…" He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "The sonic identified the surrounding area of coded and encrypted origin, everything's programmed and set to a random order of a spawn point, and no trace of any organic planetary substances…"

"Which means…?" Clara said in confusion, not quite catching what her friend was rambling on about.

"We're in a game!"

**Like I said, let me know if you want this to continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the really really loooong wait. I've been currently juggling school, another story, and family stuff. Here's chapter 2, enjoy :D**

"We're in a game..." Clara said for reassurance, she didn't know how long it took for the Doctor to finally lose his mind after this long, but this wouldn't be the first time they've run into something impossible either. Then it dawned on her, "Oh my gosh Doctor, I've seen this place before."

"Where have you seen it?" He inquired as he let a bit of sand trickle between his fingers as it fell to the ground.

"I remember seeing Artie play it on his computer, he loved it." She remembered trying to get him off of the game when she tried to put him to bed when he kept saying, 'one more block please miss Clara?' She tried remembering the name of the game but the more she tried to grasp it, the less she could remember.

"Well, that would explain a lot, but yes," He said spinning around and taking in the landscape with childish glee, "The whole place is the computer game, a spawn, programming, pixels, and everything! And apparently…blocky." Fiddling with his screwdriver, he activated it on him and Clara, taking to their usual real-world shape. "Better." He said, satisfied to look normal.

"What was that?" Clara asked.

" I changed the coding and encrypted us with a perception filter so we can look like our normal selves, at least to each other…" His voice drifted off as he inspected the readings on the screwdriver again with a concentrated look.

"What is it?" Clara said as she walked over to the Doctor, relieved that she could walk normal again.

"We're not the only ones here…" As if on cue, they heard shouting and whooping come from over one of the hills. Clara squinted her eyes trying to get a glimpse of where the noise was coming from, gradually getting louder and louder until she saw three individual figures riding on something she couldn't make out as they made their way straight for them.

"Um…Doctor…" Clara said nervously, pulling his attention away from his readings.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he yelled, "Get out of the way!" they both dove to the side as the 'players' rushed past them on what looked like horses.

"Why didn't they see us?" Clara said as she stood up and dusted herself off, looking behind her, as the players rode off in the opposite direction.

"We seem to not be officially part of this program, meaning no players can take notice of us unless we make ourselves known…just like the perception filter I put on us if you think about it."

"What, like the TARDIS?" Clara looked back at the Doctor as he looked around some more and rushed over to a tree.

"Sort of, yes, if that helps." The Doctor was inspecting the tree closely, "Let's check out this game then shall we? I love video games…" Without warning, he slammed his fist into the tree, causing the particular section to shrink into an individual cube that hovered over the spot in between the base and the remaining top.

"You see!" The Doctor grinned and snatched the cube and held it out to Clara, "Gravity doesn't work in these temporal zones along with many others," He pulled out his sonic and read the readings one more time, "except for sand, gravel, water, and lava."

"And how did you know to punch the tree?" Clara leaned against what looked like a birch tree next to the Doctor.

"Just a random guess…" Then he gave a sudden yelp in pain, shaking the hand that he punched the tree with.

"Are you alright?" Clara said anxiously as she moved over to help.

"We're not originally of the game, not to mention we just got here." He cradled his hand tried to soothe it, "Meaning, Anything we do that should cause pain in our reality will cause pain here; and because the game isn't programmed to inflict that on the players, the pain will be delayed for awhile." He inspected his hand as it slowly began to show signs of scrapes and bruises on his knuckles.

"So, note to self. Don't punch trees." Clara couldn't help but find it amusing that the Doctor didn't notice that before. She stepped out of the grove of trees and looked out in the distance.

"Hey Doctor, what's that?" Clara pointed out to a far away set of structures that barely stood out against the horizon. The Doctor walked up next to her and squinted to get a better look, "Looks like a randomly placed village, let's go take a look." Without waiting for Clara, he began to walk at a brisk pace towards the structures.

"Hey wait up!" Clara dashed toward the Doctor as they both headed toward civilization, not noticing the figure behind them fade back into the shadows of the forest.

**Okay, I know. Really short chapter, but I promise I'll update sooner and the chapters won't be so short. Leave a review and check out my profile :)**


End file.
